Aye if you say so!
by Nightening
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy go out on a mission and finds strange plants made of gold and silver but something strange happens to Natsu, Gray and Erza...
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining, everyone in Fairy Tail were having a great time. "Happy, let's go on a mission," Natsu suggested, looking at Happy who was lying on the ground.  
"A-Aye," Happy said, who was too full to walk.  
"Let's invite Lucy," Natsu smiled, not noticing that Lucy was right next to him, "A mission?" Lucy asked, Happy nodded, still on the ground as if he was going to burst. "We should invite Gray and Erza," smiled Lucy but before Natsu could answer, the girl rushed ahead and looked for Gray and Erza. "Lucy!" Natsu called a bit upset, "She'll come back."  
"Going on a mission?" Mirajane asked, her voice was kind and sweet. "Aye," Happy answered.  
Mirajane looked at the poor Happy, who was lying on the ground sick "Are you okay?" "He'll be fine," Natsu laughed "He's eaten tones more fish than that!"

As soon as the mission started, the team found themselves, uh, on transport... Natsu hanged out of the wagon, half dead "I-I'm never, going to ride these again," he mumbled. Lucy made a puzzled look "You said that last time," she snapped "And why couldn't we invite Wendy and Charles?" "They are on a mission, remember?" Gray answered.  
Natsu fell out of the wagon, falling on the ground. Erza stopped, walking out with a huge stick instead of a sword.  
"Please don't kill me," Natsu whimpered, "I was in line first," Gray muttered under his breath. "Aye," Happy said, starring wide eyed at Natsu who was getting bashed up by Erza's great stick.  
"Gray, clothes," Lucy reminded, getting rather annoyed.

Once the beating up was over, the team went ahead and started the mission. "I don't get what getting a bucket of water from the silver and gold mountain can be so hard," Lucy growled.  
"Aye" Happy said, flying around. "I can see why it's called the silver and gold mountain," Gray breathed. "I know what you mean," Erza said "This mountain has plants made of gold and silver." Happy looked at the plants with greed "If we took one, just one, we'll be rich," he pointed out.  
"There's the lake," Gray said, pointing at the crystal clear lake. "I-It's beautiful!" Lucy gasped, starring with wonder. "Aye," Happy said, reaching out for the flower with the most gold. Erza slapped the exceed "Don't touch!" She growled.  
"Why not?" Happy asked, in a sweet voice as if he knew why. Erza hesitated "U-Um... You know..." She stammered.

Aha!" Happy snapped "You want it for yourself!"  
Erza crossed her arms, knowing that it was true but denying it but after a few moments of thinking in silence. "You'll never know if you need more strawberry cakes," Erza explained.  
"Don't you get fat?" Lucy asked, "An S-Class wizard never gets fat from strawberry cake," Erza smiled.  
"Yeah right," Natsu and Gray said at the same time.  
"EXCUSE ME!?" Erza growled as if her eyes had lit on a burning fire. Natsu and Gray shrunk away "Nothing," Gray said, "Aye," Natsu replied.  
"It's Happy #2!" Lucy yelled, as if she was scared for life. "That's not nice Lucy," Happy sobbed, "You know I didn't mean it," Lucy said, trying to cheer the exceed up. "Aye sir!" Happy jumped up, as if he had never cried.  
"I take back what I said," Lucy muttered.

"It won't hurt if we just took one right?" Natsu asked, smiling greedily. Happy nodded "Aye," he said.  
Erza thought for a while, it was silent for a moment "I-I guess it won't hurt... Just make sure we split the prize," she said.  
"Great!" Natsu laughed, jumping up and down, his hands were in the air, swaying around "How much do you think they'd cost?" He asked.  
"About 300-400 thousand jewel," Gray answered, starring wide eyed at the plant like Happy.  
"100,000 for me, 100,000 for Happy, 100,000 for Erza, 100,000 for Gray and Lucy gets the rest!" Natsu smiled.  
Lucy felt a rage of anger "Natsu you idiot!" She yelled. "That means I get none! My rent is coming up!"  
"But Lucy, you get the rest," Happy said, confused.

A boulder went down the hill, "Boulder!" Erza hissed but the boulder smashed the team onto the plants.  
"Are you guys okay?" Erza asked, Lucy nodded.  
"Gray?"  
"Yeah, it was just a boulder Erza"  
"That's the point, it was a boulder"  
"I know"  
"Natsu?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine too"  
"I'm not," Happy groaned, "I flew before the boulder hit me but flew straight into a tree..." "Stupid cat," Lucy muttered.  
"It's getting dark already," Erza said, "Let's just make camp here for the night."  
"A-Aye..." Happy breathed, still hurt from the crash..

~~~ The Next Day~~~

Lucy opened her eyes, standing up "Natsu? Gray? Erza?" She called, Erza woke up "I feel so weak," she said quietly.  
"Weak?"  
"I just had sleep too, Lucy"  
"Do you think it was the plant?"  
"Well, do you feel weak?"  
"Oh, um... No," Lucy answered. "Where is Natsu and Gray?"  
Erza shrugged "I haven't seen them," she coughed. "Are you sick?" Lucy asked, with a concerned look.  
"Most unlikely," Erza said, "It's like as if my magic is gone, no more magic..." "Gah! No more magic?" Lucy asked, shocked.  
Erza nodded "I don't know why, but my magic is gone..."

Lucy blinked, looking down "I better find Natsu and Gray," she said. Erza nodded "I'll be fine on my own," she smiled.

~~~ After a Long Search~~~

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, "Is that you?"  
"Yes, where is Gray?" Lucy answered then asked. Natsu shrugged "Hate to admit it, but that's what I'm doing, looking for Gray." Lucy's eyes widened, then looked down.  
That's sweet, she thought and blushed.  
"Are you okay?" Natsu asked, concerned.  
Lucy nodded, hiding her blush by turning away "Y-Yes," she stammered "Of course I'm fine, Natsu..."  
She looked back up, her heart began beating faster than ever, her lips were sealed.

"She likes you," Happy rolled his tongue, smiling slightly.  
"Shut up Happy," Lucy hissed, "Any clue to where Gray is?"  
"I'm right here," Gray said, his voice was a little squeaky. "Gah! Your tiny!" Lucy yelled. Gray was unamused "Go ahead Natsu, laugh," he growled.  
Natsu bursted into laughter for a while, Gray made a really ticked off face but showed that he seemed ready to get a laugh at.  
"Gray, what happened?" Lucy asked, after Natsu finished laughing. "I don't know," Gray answered "I woke up and the world seemed huge." "More like you shrunk," Natsu chuckled slightly.  
"That's funny," Lucy said, seeming to remember something "Erza has no more magic left, Gray has shrunk... Natsu are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked. "Remember when we fell onto those plants?" Lucy asked, "I think the plants have like, cursed us." "Gah! Curse!?" Gray asked, Lucy nodded "Yes."  
"Natsu ended-" Natsu covered Happy's mouth, all was heard was muffled sounds from Happy. "Natsu, just tell us," Gray growled. Natsu turned away, letting go of Happy's mouth "Tell them, Happy," he sighed.  
"Natsu has become a wimp, he's scared of everything! He's also lost his sense of smell and his motion sickness has gone worst, I can't fly him... HOW DARE HE COUNT ME AS A TRANSPORT!" Happy cried. "Wow, that's a lot," Lucy said. "Lucy, you were on the plant too, what did you end up with?" Gray asked. Lucy thought for a moment "Actually, I don't know..." She said.

"At least I wasn't in it," Happy smiled, boasting about his wings he used during the situation.  
"Open, gate of the maiden! Virgo!"  
"Hi Princess, do I need to be punished?"  
"Uh... No..."  
"Why did you call me, Princess?"  
"Just testing"  
"I see princess, can I be punished?"  
"No... What am I cursed with?"  
"Curse? Oh that curse... It appears that Leo was around and managed to save you from the curse," Virgo said, she stood stiffly. "Okay, you can return," Lucy smiled as Virgo faded off back to the celestrial world, "Heh, I'm not cursed," she said then suddenly gasping.  
"I'm the (temporarily) strongest member!"

"Now, now Lucy," Happy said, "Natsu still has his magic and so does Gray!" Lucy smiled "But Gray is tiny and Natsu is scarred of everything... BOO!"  
"Gah!" Natsu trembled, "I-It's not funny!"

YAY! My first chapter! I hope you like it! For the next chapter, I'll add a little OVA on Fairy Academy at the end, just a short one but It'll be awesome! OK, this one may suck xP


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Minna! Sorry I haven't done it in a while, I've been busy on... The Daily Life of Team Erza! Anyways, back to the story. Now what was I up to? Ah yes...**

****As night fell, Lucy layed back, as silent as ever.

"Gah! Gray, quit scaring me!" Natsu yelled, then getting scared of his own yell

Gray chuckled, "Mr. Peed his pants!"

Natsu growled then looking down at his pants, he really did pee his pants, "Oh shut up!"

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza coughed, grabbing a big stick, "Even though I don't have my magic, I have this stick."

Lucy rolled her eyes "Come on, let's go to sleep," she smiled.

Gray went up a tree, getting a leaf and soon slept

Erza went to bed a quickly as ever.

Lucy just smiled, trying to get to sleep. Rolling around "I can't..." She mumbled "I just can't..."

The pollen of the golden plants went around in the air

"I hope Natsu will be back to normal," she accidentally said, covering her mouth

She looked at everyone else "Guys!" She hissed "I'm scared- I mean!"

"Your scared?" Gray laughed, looking at Lucy

"I have no idea what happened but I just randomly said my thoughts," Lucy mumbled

"It's the pollen," Erza said

Natsu looked at them, puzzled "What?"

Lucy blinked twice then got up "You look cute when you- Oops!" She looked frustrated "This is so annoying!"

"Cute?" Gray breathed, "Are you talking to Natsu?"

Lucy went red, she tried to open her mouth the say and excuse but she didn't want to say what was on her mind

"Wait..." Lucy breathed "It's not effecting you guys?"

"So you did get cursed, it wasn't the pollen," Erza snapped

Lucy crossed her arms "What about Happy?" She asked

Happy slept soundly

Lucy got up, muttering, taking out one of his fish and slapping Happy

"Ow! Lucy your so mean!" Happy yelled

"What are you cursed with?" Lucy asked

Happy smiled slightly, "I flew..." He said

"Oh, that is true," Natsu said coldy

Lucy was silent for a moment "Alright! We are cancelling this mission!" She hissed

"But Lucy-" Natsu broke off

"We need to break this curse!" She yelled

"Curse?" Levy asked, as she walked by

"L-Levy? Why are you here?" Lucy asked

"Studying these plants, they are fascinating don't you think Lucy-chan?"

"They are cursed!" Natsu growled

"Well yeah if you touch them," Levy growled back

Gray jumped down onto Happy's bag "FIGURE OUT HOW TO BREAK THIS!"

"I-I don't know but I know there are symptoms to this curse.." Levy stammered

"Juvia see mini Gray! Oh Gray-sama! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Juvia asked, popping out from no where

"Stalker eh?" Happy asked

"Gah! Juvia is scary," Natsu trembled. "I was here with Juvia," Levy said.

"What symptoms?" Lucy asked, sweetly

"I have them in my book," Levy smiled, reaching out for her book, searching but felt nothing "S-Sorry guys, I think I lost it..." She said


	3. Chapter 3

**(Last time)**

****Lucy- We're all cursed! Gray is tiny, Erza is weak and Natsu is a wimp

Natsu- Oi!

Lucy- But how did Levy and Juvia get here?

Levy- I was researching, remember

Juvia- Juvia went with Levy because Juvia knew that Gray-sama was here

Gray- Gah!

Lucy- Who left this strawberry cake here?

Erza- That's mine

Gray- Oi, back to the story

Happy- A-Aye! Lucy, aren't you cursed too though?

Lucy- ARGH

Nightening- Ugh, shut up, now where was I?

Levy- When we came

Juvia- Yes, Juvia agrees

Nightening- Ah yes...

**(Back to Story)**

****Levy found her book, skimming through to find out the symptoms, "That's funny..."

"What?" Erza asked, confused

Levy looked up "It says there are two symptoms but, only shows one..."

"Really?" Lucy asked, straight after Levy answered.

Levy nodded "You and Natsu can stay here, Juvia, Gray. Erza and I will look at the plants and try to find out the next symptom."

Happy crossed his arms, a little upset "Why am I never counted," he muttered

As soon as they left, Lucy looked at Natsu who was standing there with a black face

She felt the urge to move closer, but looked away, turning red. Her eyes gleamed as they seemed to be fixed onto Natsu, then suddenly slapping herself

_'How can I be this stupid?' _She thought, getting angry with herself

"Lucy?" Natsu breathed, wondering why she just slapped herself.

She opened her mouth, about to speak but closed it. What if she said something she didn't want to say?

She looked at him, smiling slightly.

Natsu tilted his head, looking at the shy Lucy then shivered, thinking about Scary Lucy.

"Man is this boring," he mumbled.

Lucy nodded, trying to not say anything, she knew if she did, she might say something she didn't want to say.

"You can say something Lucy," Natsu growled

Lucy just smiled, looking away, at the pretty plants that had cursed them

"At least say something!" The dragon slayer seemed to get frustrated

She looked at him and shrugged "Keeping quiet for a change," she managed to say without spilling out her thoughts.

Natsu smiled at her, "About time..."

Lucy gasped, turning red, '_He smiled at me!'_

Natsu looked at Lucy, confused

"She lliiiikes you," Happy smirked

"Gah! Happy, how did you know- I mean, why are you here? How do you know it's true?" Lucy stammered.

"If you know it's not true, then don't be so defensive," Happy smiled

Lucy crossed her arms, "Defensive? Me? No, no, no"

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled "You were being defensive, admit it"

**(Meanwhile)**

Levy looked closely at the plants

"Why did we have to come too?" Gray asked suddenly

Levy smiled a bit, "I think that Lucy... Um... Never mind..."

"What?" Erza demanded

Levy's eyes flickered as she looked back, "I think... That... Lucy kind of... L- L- Likes... N-Natsu..."

"Lucy likes Natsu?" Gray bursted, suddenly laughing

"That's why I though they'll be best alone..." Levy said quietly, as soon as she said 'They'll be best'

"Lucy is not Juvia's romantic rival?! Juvia has no rival?!" Juvia breathed

Gray made a bored face, annoyed at Juvia. He didn't like her, he still wanted to know why Juvia seemed to be around him all the time. For some reason, he didn't know that Juvia had a major crush on him. He though it was a 'tiny' crush on him.

Erza looked around, "My strawberry cake!" She smiled, grabbing her slice.

"Wasn't that for Wendy?" Levy asked

Erza stopped, half way before she was about to eat it. There was a moment of silence, Erza held her cake firmly. "S-She'll get a crum or two," she answered, breaking the silence. Then noticing Gray was gone. "Where's Gray?" She asked.

Levy looked around, "Check if you stepped on him," she panicked

They looked around, all panicking but no one could match Juvia's panicking. "GRAY-SAMA!" She yelled. Erza felt rather annoyed, more than Gray was about Juvia.

**(Back to Lucy and Natsu)**

Lucy, was quiet, lips sealed, eyes fixed on Natsu.

"Now, now Lucy," Happy said, "If what I said wasn't true then stop looking at Natsu."

Lucy felt a steam of anger, "HOW AM I CURSED ANYWAYS?! I THOUGHT VIRGO SAID THAT LOKE-"

"Why don't you summon him?" Natsu asked.

Lucy felt embarrassed, why didn't she think of that? Was it possible that Natsu's curse made him... Smarter or something?

"Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"Ah, Lucy"

"Virgo said that-"

"I only saved you from the other symptom Lucy"

"You know what the other symptom is?!"

"No, not really"

Lucy frowned "Celestrial spirits don't know too?!"

Loke scratched his head, then looked back at her "No..." He answered, ashamed

Natsu took a sharp breath, "Lucy thinks I'm stupid," he growled, crossing his arms

"Gah! No I don't! In fact I really Like-" She paused, before she said another word.

"Like what?" Natsu asked, still mad

"I-I like Fairy Tail, a lot," she said, her real answer was Natsu himself

Natsu turned around "Doesn't make sence," he growled but them smiled. "It's okay, Lucy."

Lucy blushed, her crush on him grew, looking down "It's okay if your mad at me.."

Natsu shook his head, "I can't," he said

Lucy had a blank expression "W-What?"

"Because your nice," Natsu smiled.

Lucy frowned, upset that it wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"What?" Natsu asked

She smiled a bit, hiding how upset she was, "Nothing"

"She likes you," Happy said, rolling his tongue.

**I know it's short and it was more of a NaLu thing but meh. Felt like it. I'll make the next one longer, my hands hurt so much!**


End file.
